


How can you sum up a life

by SummerStormFlower



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: How can you sum up a life?By the furniture they leave.....
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	How can you sum up a life

How can you sum up a life?  
By the furniture they leave?  
By the broken ones left grieving them?  
How can you sum up a life?  
Just a picture of them on the wall?  
The sound of their voice in your memory?  
The people around you who don’t understand?  
That stupid song that reminds you of them?  
They liked that stupid song.  
How can you sum up a life?  
By what they did?  
Where they travelled?  
Who they were?  
Who they loved?  
How can you sum up a life?  
By the tears you’ve cried for them?  
How can you sum up a life?  
You can’t.   
Because they were so many things.   
They were 19,  
they were 30,  
they were 55,  
they were 74.  
They were married,  
they had kids.  
They had a job,  
they had a hobby,  
they had a special passion.  
They did too many things.  
They went so many places.  
Loved so many people.  
They were young,  
they grew up,  
they matured,  
they changed.  
You can’t sum up a life.  
There’s too many details  
you’ll miss about them.


End file.
